This phase I/II trial will assess the safety of rh-IFN-gamma in the treatment of HIV-negative and HIV-positive patients with pulmonary tuberculosis, assess alveolar macrophage activation in patients with pulmonary tuberculosis before and after administration of IFN-gamma, and gather preliminary data on efficacy. The lab was used for the following: RNA isolation, ELISA, use of laminar flow hoods, BAL analysis, ultracentrifugation, recombinant DNA techniques and PCR.